


Mirage loves Bloodhound and pork chops

by averageHobbit



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Its not mentioned but you know it, Mirage is trans that's it, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageHobbit/pseuds/averageHobbit
Summary: I wanted to write some fluff cause I just got this idea today and it was a lot better idea in my head! Enjoy please!





	Mirage loves Bloodhound and pork chops

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language! I'm sorry for my typos and all I try my best tho!

Mirage was having, well not the best day. He just had one of those days when things just were not great for him. His teammates kind of left him behind while he was struggling with some of his stuff. 

He just wished that day would come to the end and he would get to spend some time with his lover. Elliot loves two things most pork chops and Bloodhound. Especially Bloodhound.

Bloodhound is different. They are a mysterious and also loving and caring person. Elliot loves them. He loves them for many reasons. They know how to make him feel better if he is having a rough time, they will always listen to his ramblings and respect him for the person he is. Elliot really respects Bloth too. 

When he finally got to their place after a long day he was ready just cuddle with his lover. 

"I have been waiting for you my dear, how was your fight today?"   
Bloth has been waiting for Elliot to return for a while now.

"Actually, pretty bad. My teammates kind of just forgot me for while I and I have been just more tired than usual."   
He kicked his shoes off and was ready to change something more comfortable and just forget this whole day.

"Put aside this day and join me" they patted a seat next to them on a couch and Elliot was more than a ready. 

"I love you so much you know that." 

He quickly changed his clothes to something more comfortable and joined his lover on the couch. Bloth was comfortable being with him. They never even actually thought that they would have fallen in love like this. It was exciting and interesting. Both of them had probably at something more to learn, but together they would work things out eventually. 

Elliot was happy how things have turned out. How they have met this amazing legend and how he was so lucky to have them in his life. 

"Love you too my dearest." They said while giving him a careful kiss on top of his head.   
"If you feel like talking about this day feel free, my love." They said, but Elliot was ready to forget all that has happened and wanted just to be close with them now. 

"Uh, maybe later, but right now I don't really feel like doing anything. Can we just cuddle for a moment?" He wanted nothing more right now. 

"Of course," they said and wrapped their arms around the trickster and they both got comfortable. 

Elliot felt safe in their embrace, warm and cozy. He wishes that this moment, this night would last longer. He loved all the time they spent together and especially these little moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I'm so sorry for not getting characters right I tried my best!! My second fanfiction ever! I made it! I wish that I would be able to write longer stories in future. I draw more than I write and I just actually even started to write so I hope that this is not too horrible! Please leave a comment and kudos if you like! Tell me what you like and what you disliked on this and maybe I could improve something! I know I'll always have to room to improve, but :) tell me your thoughts!


End file.
